1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for recovery from a failure of an adapter in a data storage system.
2. Background
In certain data storage environments a plurality of servers may provide access to a storage device, where each server is coupled to the storage device via an adapter. For example, in a dual server data storage environment, each of two servers may have an adapter that provides access to the disk drives of a shared storage device. A first server may control a first adapter to access the disk drives, and a second server may control a second adapter to access the disk drives. The data storage environment provides redundancy by allowing host systems to access data stored in the disk drives through either or both of two servers.
In the event of a failure of an adapter, the server that controls the adapter may not be able to access the disk drives. For example, in case of a failure of the first adapter the first server may lose access to the disk drives. The redundancy provided by the data storage environment may allow host systems to access the disk drives by using the second server, where the second server uses the second adapter to access the disk drives and process commands from the host. However, the first server may not be used until the first adapter is operational once again.